


Alec's Brat

by AceOnIce



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Brat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub Magnus Bane, bratty magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus acts out and Alec punishes him in the best way.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	Alec's Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts).



> Kinktober Day 11  
> Based on the Whumptober prompts:  
> Psych 101  
> Defiance/ Struggling/ Crying

Alec is sitting sideways on the couch, his legs stretched over the two other cushions, checking reports, when a movement in his peripheral vision makes him look up. Magnus is waltzing around the living room, dressed in dark blue lingerie that highlights more skin than it covers, the panties stretching around a clear bulge, sheer thigh-high stockings clinging to muscled legs, a satin tank top that looks like a second layer of skin and leaves his pecs on display. Around his neck is a dark blue choker with a silver arrow pendant dangling from the front. The necklace Alec had bought him only a few short weeks ago that reminded Magnus that Alec _owned_ him.

It’s obvious Magnus wants attention even before he crosses the room and lowers himself onto Alec’s lap. And as much as Alec wants to indulge him, especially when he looks like _that,_ but he has work he needs to finish.

Still, he allows Magnus to straddle his thighs and lean in for a soft kiss. Alec places a hand on Magnus’ hip, brushing his thumb over the smooth fabric. “I have to finish this.”

Magnus pouts, rolling his hips against Alec’s thigh for friction. “Take a break?”

“Magnus-”

“I’m wearing a plug,” Magnus says, pressing a hand against the front of Alec’s jeans. “You could fuck me right here, five minutes, and then get back to your most important work.”

Alec has to take a breath to calm himself, to keep from leaping at the offer. Because that isn’t how this works. And he really does have to finish looking over these reports.

He lifts Magnus’ hand to his lips, placing a kiss to the palm. “Give me forty minutes.”

Magnus huffs and climbs off his lap. For a brief moment Alec believes- quite naively considering how well he knows his brat- that Magnus has relented. However, as soon as he refocuses on the tablet in front of him, he’s distracted by a lewd noise almost like a groan. He lifts his eyes and finds Magnus sprawled on his back on the floor, legs pointed up, arms reaching towards his ankles, putting his ass on clear display.

“What are you doing?” Alec asks, allowing a hint of dominance to seep into his voice.

Magnus rolls over onto his hands and feet, stretching his back, keeping his silk-covered butt right where Alec can see it. He peeks between his own spread legs to smile innocently at Alec. “Just stretching.”

“Stretching? In the middle of the day? In lingerie? Moaning and waving your ass around?”

Magnus straightens up, turning to face Alec with an all too innocent expression. “Am I bothering you?”

“You can’t wait forty minutes?” Alec continues, sitting up and planting his feet on the floor. He sees the quirk of Magnus’ lips that indicates the warlock thinks he’s won. He has _no idea_ what Alec has in mind if the behavior keeps up.

“I missed you,” Magnus responds, stroking a hand over the bulge in his panties. “And you’re finally home and not paying any attention to your hardworking boyfriend.”

“More like my eager little brat,” Alec mutters. He leans back against the couch cushion. “I told you, I need to finish this. Either keep yourself entertained or sit silently with me. I won’t ask again.”

Magnus narrows his eyes, likely determining how serious Alec is before dropping into the seat next to him. Alec gives him a warning glare before turning back to his iPad. He makes it through a single report before Magnus is making little huffs. While not _loud,_ they’re certainly distracting. Alec turns to find Magnus leaning back against the cushions, one hand in his underwear, wrapped around his cock which is now peaking over the edge, dribbling pre-come over his satin panties. His other hand is in his mouth, biting on his knuckles, likely in an attempt to keep silent. When he realizes he’s being watched, the glamour on Magnus’ eyes fall.

Alec resists the urge to soften instantly at seeing those beautiful cat eyes. He focuses on the disobedient sub next to him. “Magnus.”

“Sir?” Magnus asks, blinking with exaggeration as he removes his knuckles from his mouth. He doesn’t bother to stop jacking himself off.

“I warned you,” Alec growls.

“I’m keeping myself entertained _and_ sitting silently with you, Alexander, I don’t know what more you want.”

Alec sets his tablet aside. He has a brat to deal with. “On your hands and knees, facing away from me.”

Magnus hurries to comply, thinking he’s won now that he has Alec’s undivided attention. As soon as Magnus is in position, Alec shifts onto his knees behind the sub and tugs the panties down to Magnus’ thighs. He finds the plug that Magnus had used to fill himself up and drags it out slowly, teasingly, before pressing it back in, hard and fast. Magnus groans, “More, please, more.”

“Summon me the vibrating dildo from our room.”

In a flash, the toy is next to him on the couch. Alec draws the plug out of Magnus, checking that he’s well lubed and stretched, before filling him with the toy. He switches it on to high and watches as Magnus gasps at the sudden onslaught of sensations. He’s so pretty like this, desperate for release.

Alec reaches one hand around Magnus to wrap around his dick, jerking him off with a rough palm that has Magnus moaning. He uses his other hand to fuck the dildo in and out of Magnus, watching carefully for the signs that Magnus is getting close.

When Magnus falls from his hands to his elbows, Alec checks in, “Are you about to come?”

“So close,” Magnus chokes out, “so good, just a little bit more. Yes, yes, there, Alec, fuck-” he cuts off with a moan that sounds more like a cry as Alec tightens his grip around the base of Magnus’ cock, staving off the orgasm Magnus had been on the verge of having. “Alec!”

“You thought you deserved an orgasm? After being a brat?” Alec asks, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to Magnus’ rich ass cheek before bringing back the hand that had been playing with the toy and using it to smack Magnus’ ass hard enough to leave an imprint. Magnus lets out a send that’s half pleasure, half pain.

“Summon me the cock ring,” Alec demands, letting go of Magnus’ cock and switching the vibrator to a lower setting.

Magnus snaps his fingers and the ring appears beside Alec’s knee. He slides it onto Magnus’ dick, fingers gliding teasingly over the vein on the underside, before sitting back. “There’s my good boy. Now, get on your knees and keep me warm until I’m done working.”

Magnus whines, but doesn’t vocalize his complaints, reaching to pull up his panties over the vibrating toy, before moving off the couch to sink to his knees in front of Alec. Alec unzips his jeans, not bothering to do more than free his cock before raising an eyebrow expectantly at Magnus.

Finally listening, Magnus leans forward and takes Alec in his mouth, as deep as he can go and Alec sinks into the familiar wet heat, his cock half hard just from having watched Magnus. When one hand comes up to wrap around the part he can’t reach, Alec smacks it away. “Hands behind your back, I didn’t say you could touch. You’re not going to get me off- yet. You’re going to stay like that, putting your mouth to good use for once, until I’m done with this. And then I’m going to fuck you so hard you see stars, bring you to the edge, and not let you come.”

Magnus moans, eyes falling shut.

Alec takes it as acceptance, leaning back to pick up his tablet.

It takes an hour to finish the work, but Alec has trouble focusing at first. Once he adjusts to the feeling of Magnus’ mouth around his cock, he manages to get back into the paperwork, almost forgetting about the sub in front of him and the warm mouth keeping his dick hard. When he sets his tablet to the side and finally gives Magnus a bit of attention, he finds the warlock has lost tranquil at his feet, face smooth and eyes closed, the hard lines of his body a little softer with relaxation.

Alec runs a hand through Magnus’ hair and the sub blinks his eyes open, glamour gone, to stare up at Alec, lips still stretched obscenely around his dick.

“You’re being so perfect for me now,” Alec says, continuing to stroke through Magnus’ hair. “If only you could have listened a little sooner, then I wouldn’t have to punish you.” His hand drifts down to Magnus’ cheek and the warlock leans into it, eyes fluttering closed again. The action draws a smile from Alec and he brushes his thumb along Magnus’ cheekbone. “Of course, you do love to test me. It makes your submission even sweeter. But you’re not coming tonight.”

Magnus hums to show that he understands. He’s calm right now, but Alec wonders how long that will last, how long until he’s begging for an orgasm. A shiver goes through him at the mere thought so he taps Magnus’ face lightly. “On our bed, on your hands and knees, naked, except for this.” He taps the choker. He loves seeing a symbol of himself around Magnus’ neck. Loves knowing that Magnus _wants_ to be his.

Magnus slowly pulls of Alec’s cock, lips red and puffy, to stand with a, “Yes sir”, before turning and going to their bedroom. Alec stays behind for a moment to catch his breath and then undress, all the while thinking about how he’s going to take Magnus apart, have him begging for release, and then _not give it to him._

Once he’s regained a bit of his composure, Alec follows after Magnus to the bedroom and finds the warlock waiting for him in perfect position.

“Beautiful,” Alec breathes, stepping beside the bed to run a hand up Magnus’ smooth caramel thigh. He taps the toy still in Magnus’ ass, switching it to the highest setting. His boy whines and keens, but holds his position and Alec feels pride wash over him at how good Magnus is being.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Alec states, undressing slowly to watch Magnus writhe around on the toy, unable to get any friction on his cock.

“Yes,” Magnus gasps, hands curling into fists in the duvet, trying to rock back on the toy. “Want you in me, please sir.”

Alec’s breath hitches at the _sir,_ at the powerful warlock so eagerly giving up control to him, trusting Alec to take care of him. He wraps a hand around his cock, still wet from Magnus’ spit. “Do you think you’ve earned that, Magnus?”

Magnus moans, hips thrusting again, unable to get the release he’s so desperately seeking. “I think-” Magnus cuts off to gasp as Alec presses the vibrating dildo deeper into him, against his prostate. “It doesn’t matter what I think,” Magnus corrects himself. “Only that you think I’ve deserved it.”

Alec’s lips quirk up and he shuts off the toy, pulling it out of Magnus and setting it on the bed beside him, watching Magnus’ chest heave as he tries to calm himself. Alec grabs the lube from their bedstand, slicking up his dick. “I think you’ve earned this, my precious boy, mostly because I want to fuck you. But you were good with your mouth earlier, followed my instructions, so beautifully obedient,” Alec praises, smoothing a palm up Magnus’ back as he presses into Magnus’ stretched hole.

Magnus gasps, pressing back against him. Alec takes his time, hands wrapped around Magnus’ hips to make sure he can’t control Alec’s slow slide into him. He groans at the familiar tightness around him, the front of his thighs pressed to the back of Magnus’ and, like this, he can feel the way Magnus is shaking ever so slightly. It sends a trail of heat right to his core that Magnus is so on edge, so ready to collapse, but still doing his best to follow Alec’s instructions, to help Alec come.

Alec’s thrusts pick up speed and the sound of skin hitting skin fills the room, Magnus’ little noises urging him on. He leans down to press his chest to Magnus’ back and suck a bruise into Magnus’ neck, just above the choker.

As he litters Magnus skin with bruises and brings them both to the edge once more, Magnus finds his voice again, “Come in me sir, please, let me have it, wanna have your cum in me, keep it in me with a plug, fuck, please-”

Magnus begging for Alec’s come does him in. He thrusts hard and comes deep inside Magnus with Magnus’ name on his lips. He has to pause for a moment, simply getting his breathing back under control, calming himself, before he slips out from Magnus, making the warlock let out a cry.

“Please, sir, the plug.”

Alec ignores him, using his fingers to catch some of the come slipping from Magnus’ hole, pushing it back into him.

Magnus whines, hips rolling back, trying to ride Alec’s hand though his fingers have barely breached him.

“How close are you?” Alec asks, nipping at the skin between Magnus’ ass and thigh.

“I would be coming if the ring weren’t on,” Magnus moans out as Alec continues to finger him, pressing through his own come to rub his fingertips against Magnus’ prostate.

Alec hums, considering. Magnus is shaking so hard Alec worries he’s going to collapse any moment so he decides the warlock’s had enough. “Summon me the plug.”

Magnus lets out a breath that sounds relieved- or possibly disappointed. A wisp of blue magic swirls and a glass buttplug with a red rose at the end appears beside Alec. He rolls his eyes as he presses it into Magnus’ ass. “Feeling fancy?”

“Wanna look pretty for you.”

Alec smiles at that, moving away from Magnus to lean back against the bed, “Come here, let me hold you.”

Magnus’s limbs give out and he falls to the bed, cuddling into Alec’s arms. Like this, Alec can finally see his face and he realizes there are tear streaks down Magnus’ cheeks. He brushes one away, suddenly worried he’d gone too far.

“Are you alright?”

Magnus nods, humming, his solid erection pressed between them. “Green, sir.”

“You’ve learned your lesson?” Alec checks, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ forehead.

“Yes,” Magnus grumbles, curling into him. “I’ll be good next time.”

Alec snorts. “You say that now, but we’ll see.”

Magnus smirks against his chest in response.


End file.
